


When Was The Last Time You Followed Your Heart, Darlin'?

by thatdrumblonde



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, dumb fluff, theyre young and stupid, writer doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdrumblonde/pseuds/thatdrumblonde
Summary: “Hell, I don’t know,” he sighed. “Someone like me shouldn’t really be hangin’ around a prince.”


  “A prince?” Hanzo scoffed. “That is not my title.”


  “You sure?” teased McCree. “Gonna inherit all this fortune. Livin’ in what looks like a castle. Mighty handsome like a prince.”

--
"Prompt: McHanzo Aladdin AU. Thief Jesse stealing away the beautiful Prince Hanzo for a night full of adventures." *makes one aladdin reference* iTS AN AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for opening my writing!! I truly appreciate it!! As stated in the summary, this was a prompt sent to me on tumblr dot com; im in the process of posting a few of the answerered prompts from there to Ao3.
> 
> im not a huge aladdin fan so this was a little tricky and barely follows the tale/disney movie. the story was ruined for me with Starkid's musical "Twisted" which is a masterpiece and i highly recommend it holy moly ive watched it about 3000 times??? anyway ur here for fanfic not my rambling i hope u enjoy

Jesse muttered to himself as he sauntered out of the castle. ‘You stay outside,’ he said, mocking Reyes. ‘y’always messin’ things up.’ McCree kicked a rock into their pond. 

“You will disturb the fish.”

McCree jumped, almost thinking the figure in front of him was a ghost. But no- a young Japanese man, couldn't be much younger than McCree; he had long black hair that fell in front of his face and an expression that could kill. The outlaw’s breath hitched. 

“And you are?” 

“You do not know?” he blinked. 

“I want to,” Jesse tried. “I’ll start. Name’s McCree.”

“Mc-Cree?” 

“You can call me Jesse if you like,” he smiled. “Now you?”

“Hanzo,” he said simply. “What is your business here?”

“My boss is talkin’ to the clan leader. I was told to wait outside.”

“Your boss,” repeated Hanzo. “Blackwatch?”

McCree nodded. “Didn’t know they told everyone.”

“‘They’ didn’t. It’s something ‘they’d’ only tell a small number. People like the heir to the Shimada clan.”

“You-? Aww shit,” McCree cursed. “I ain’t even supposed to be talkin’ to you, and here I am making a fool of myself. I’m so sorry, uh, sir. I’ll go somewhere else.” 

“You… would get lost. You are not familiar with these parts, yes?” Hanzo shrugged, “you may stay. I am done with my training for the night; you would not be a distraction.”

“Hell, I don’t know,” he sighed. “Someone like me shouldn’t really be hangin’ around a prince.”

“A prince?” Hanzo scoffed. “That is not my title.”

“You sure?” teased McCree. “Gonna inherit all this fortune. Livin’ in what looks like a castle. Mighty handsome like a prince.”

“I -! That does not make it so,” he stammered. “I- you- come sit. Do not concern yourself with titles.” 

“If you insist, Prince Hanzo.” 

 

He didn't mind the subtle flirtation, but Hanzo _really_ shouldn't have reciprocated; after all this was a man he hardly knew, someone who would leave soon, someone who his father would never approve of, someone who he'd have to put after his legacy. Attachment was the only fear, and it had only been one night. “How long will you be in Hanamura?” Hanzo asked carefully.

“‘bout a week. If all goes according to plan,” McCree told. 

The pair heard Reyes calling for McCree. 

“Will I see you again?” wondered Hanzo.

“I could try to sneak over if ya like,” smiled McCree. “Where should I meet you?” 

“In the gardens. But you must be careful; there will be guards. I'll try to see you first. Call to me over the wall.” 

Another growl from Gabriel. “I gotta go, Hanzo. But it was real nice talkin’ to you.” He snuck off without another word. 

-

_Thunk._

That was his last arrow. Hanzo moved to pick them off his training dummies. Again. Perhaps he would move to training his blade. 

“Hanzo,” he finally heard. “You there?”

“Jesse!” The young master scaled the wall, landing gracefully next to him. “Hello.”

“Well, hey there,” smiled McCree. 

“I did not think you would come,” Hanzo admitted.

“Aww, well- I made a promise, didn’t I?” he reminded. “That and I wanted to see you again.”

“I had hoped to see you as well,” he said, giving a sheepish grin. “Forgive me, I have horrible hospitality, but we are hiding.”

“You don’t have to worry about a damn thing,” McCree assured. “We’ll just do the same thing as last time. Why don’t we pick up where we left off? You were tellin’ me about your brother.”

-

Jesse returned on the third night, then again on the fourth. On the fifth, he had other ideas. “You work to hard, darlin’. Let’s go out somewhere. Have a lil’ fun.”

“Go out?” Hanzo flinched, checking over his shoulder. “I rarely go out. Not for anything but business.”

“That’s my point,” McCree coaxed. “Come on. Show me around town.”

“Just the two of us?” he whispered.

“Well, yeah,” blinked McCree. “Unless there’s someone else you wanted to bring along.”

“I don’t know.”

“Shimada,” he purred. “I wanna treat you. Let’s go.”

“What if we get caught?”

“By who, Hanz? ‘S just a bit of fun.”

“Alright,” Hanzo agreed. “Come, then.”

 

The arcade stayed open late, lucky for Hanzo; he dragged McCree there, knowing it was Genji’s go-to. Everything else he could think to do was closed. 

Hanzo had beaten McCree in nearly every game. 

“It ain’t my fault!” he exclaimed. “I can’t read the screen!” 

“You do not need to read the screen,” Hanzo chuckled. “The text has no relevance to the ability to win.” 

“You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause it’s tellin’ you all the secrets to winnin’!” he huffed. “Let’s go again!”

Hanzo laughed again.

 

They ended at a park: Hanzo climbing trees far faster than McCree; McCree nearly falling into a pond; Hanzo gushing about the history of the land; McCree teaching Hanzo to skip stones. They somehow ended up laying in the grass, looking up at the trees. 

“I have to return, Jesse,” Hanzo reminded. “It is late.”

“Damn,” McCree frowned. “I could talk to you forever, darlin’. But I get it.” He picked himself up off the grass, then extended a hand to Hanzo. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said again, shifting and playing at his sleeve. “I- hmm.”

“What is it?” he worried. “Hanz? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to… thank you. I have not had that much fun in quite some time.”

“Shucks; you’re welcome, Hanzo. I had a hell of a time too.” He raised an eyebrow when the archer kept adjusting. “Hanzo, did I-”

He froze at the pair of lips on his, firm yet gentle; Hanzo’s hands drawing him in. McCree had to stop himself from chasing when Hanzo pulled away.

“Shit,” he beamed. “Hell, darlin’. What did I do to earn that?”

Hanzo shrunk. “Is- is that not a custom in America? To kiss at the date’s conclusion? I… I had thought…”

“This was a date?” McCree blinked.

“Oh, dragons,” he breathed, spinning away from McCree. “I am so sorry. I have made such a fool of myself- please forget that happened. Don’t come back to see me, I don’t want to-”

“Hey, hey, hey! Hold on now,” Jesse comforted. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

_“Yes,_ Jesse, I did,” he insisted. “I thought we were following your dating terms, as you did the flirting, and the- the- usually we’d go in a group before a ‘date’ but not in America, so when you asked me alone -- and I thought the kiss was acceptable! In America, you… I did not mean to offend you by --”

“Hanzo,” Jesse hushed, daring to step closer and grab his hands. “How ‘bout we stop worrying about ‘America and Japan’ and start worrying about me and you?”

“I made you uncomfortable,” Hanzo blushed. 

“No, you didn’t,” argued Jesse. He brought Hanzo’s hands up, kissing his knuckles. “Just ‘cause you made a move before I did doesn’t mean I was uncomfortable. As a matter of fact, I’d ask if I could kiss you again.”

“Oh,” he responded, attempting to ignore the heat in his cheeks. “If… if you were to ask that, I… would say yes.”

He laughed. “Come ‘ere.” The outlaw stole another kiss, then another, then another.

-

On the seventh night, Hanzo snuck McCree into his quarters, testing intimacy further. After locking the door and triple checking it, he placed himself on top of McCree, allowing himself to let go for once. 

“Ya gonna have to tell me how far you intend to take me, sweetpea. ‘Cause if you keep kissing my neck like that, I might just melt.”

“How far?” Hanzo breathed. “I hadn’t given it much thought.”

“Me neither, but the way you’re workin’ me got me wound up tight. Don’t want to do anything you ain’t ready for.”

“Is that wise?” he questioned, resting his forehead on McCree’s temple. “You leave in tomorrow.”

“Maybe that’s more the reason to go through with it,” Jesse shrugged, running his hands up Hanzo’s thighs. “I know we’re going fast, baby; but I know how I feel about you. Ain’t nobody ever got me achin’ like you do. Just lookin’ at you knocks the wind out of me, Hanzo. And if we had more time, I’d do this right. I’d treat you like the prince you are.”

“You confess so readily.” 

“I mean it, Hanz. But I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Jesse.” He silenced confrontation with another kiss. And another. And another. A hand slid under fabric, sending a chill up his spine. “Enough. I cannot do this. I am sorry.”

Hanzo gave the outlaw a gentle shove, climbing off him and pacing to the other side of the room. 

“Hanzo,” McCree frowned. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t. It is not your fault,” he told. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No.”

“Tell me what you need me to do.”

“I should not have let things go this far. We should have stopped after the first night.”

“Don’t think I could’a stayed away from you,” tried McCree. “You caught me with just a look, sweetheart.”

“As you to myself, but that does not change things. You cannot stay in Japan and I cannot leave.”

McCree swore he heard a hiccup.

“Darlin’,” McCree coaxed, rushing over to cup his head in his hands. “We’ll figure this out.”

“I cannot see any positive outcome,” Hanzo muttered. 

Jesse paused. “Run away with me, Hanzo.”

“What?”

“Run away with me. We could go anywhere. I could show you the world,” Jesse pleaded. “When was the last time you followed your heart, darlin’? You don’t have to say locked up like this.”

“Despite what I feel for you, I will not leave behind my legacy,” he stated. “You cannot ask that of me.”

The outlaw’s hands slipped away. “I know,” he sighed. “It was too much to hope. A prince like you lovin’ a thief like me.”

“Jesse.”

“I’ll show myself out.”

_“Jesse!”_ Hanzo grabbed his arm, pulling him back before he could leave. “I will not end things here.”

“Then how do you wanna end things, Hanz?” he asked, face fallen. 

“Kiss me.”

And he kissed him like it was the last time, for it very well could have been.

“We’ll see each other again,” promised McCree. 

“Do not try to mend my broken heart with promises you cannot keep,” the Shimada whispered. 

“I swear to you, sweetheart. I’ll see you again.” 

“Until that day, you will find your way into my dreams.”

\--

“Will you at least consider it?” Genji asked, practically begging.

“Your base is impressive, brother; but you have to accept that I am beyond redemption,” Hanzo hissed, storming alongside his sibling. “I have no place here.”

“Open your mind, brother,” sighed Genji.

They flinched at a greeting. “Genj, there you are,” called the outlaw. “I was hopin’ you’d edit our report. I can’t write for shit. Appreciate it.”

“I was looking for you too, McCree,” Genji said, smile evident through his voice. “This is my brother. Do you remember him?”

“Jesse?” Hanzo breathed.

“Hanzo,” McCree beamed. “Told ya I’d see you again.”


End file.
